


They Started Early

by Kumorastar



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Domestic Avengers, High School, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumorastar/pseuds/Kumorastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day Peter would just give in and accept that he was now Steve’s and Tony’s responsibility. Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Started Early

“You know Stark, if you don’t stop spending so much time studying then people are going to think that you actually like science,” Clint said from the classroom door.

Tony frowned and looked at two of his best friends, “Well if you don’t stop practicing so much for your precious archery club then you’re not even going to pass your science class. And before you join in, the same could be said for you Natasha, with all of your athletic conditioning and exercise. It’s not healthy.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and stepped into the empty classroom, “Some of us actually like to be places other than a science lab, Stark.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “And spend hours a day with Fury yelling at you to ‘hurry the fuck up you lazy ass!’ ? No thank you. I swear that guy doesn’t belong coaching in a high school. Somewhere like the military maybe.”

“Whatever you say chicken-legs, but we’re interrupting you for a reason.” Clint piped up still in the doorway, “Your boyfriend had to walk your kid to the nurse about, oh, fifteen minutes ago?”

Tony’s head snapped up from his physics textbook, “What!? And I am just hearing about this now because?”. He was already throwing papers and textbooks into his bag so missed Clint rolling his eyes.

“Dude, this school isn’t exactly tiny, plus you have a free period. Tasha and I have looked everywhere for you.”

“And the science wing wasn’t the first place you checked?,” Tony snapped and push his way past Clint, walking quickly so hopefully they would get the message that he didn’t want to be followed.

At the beginning of senior year, it seemed like the year was going to be just as the three before it, routine and uneventful. Then Steve just had to be wonderful and volunteer during one of his free periods with assisting the art teacher during one of her classes, which is exactly where he met one Peter Parker. He only talked with him for all of five minutes one day before falling in love, well, love as in how someone loves a cute, innocent-looking, and always bullied kitten.

Of course, the freshman had also grown on Tony, but god was the kid a lot of work. It seemed like everyone and their grandmother got kicks from knocking the kid around, and him being way too much like Steve, never said anything to avoid worrying his aunt. All of it somehow winding up to Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, power-couple of the school, taking him under their wings as if he were their very own.

Which was why Tony was hurrying to the nurse’s office now instead of happily going over advanced physics.

He turned a corner and nearly plowed right into Steve’s back, which was relaxing against someone’s locker.

“What happened?,” he asked as soon as he regained his balance.

“It was just a busted lip,” Steve said calmly but he still looked very displeased about it.

Peter was beside him, already sighing and rolling his eyes at the babying he knew was coming and that he wasn’t looking forward to.

He looked perfectly fine if you ignored the swollen lower lip and the very red cheek that had either been punched or slammed into a wall.

“Look, thanks for the concern guys but I can take of myself you know,” Peter said. It didn’t stop Tony from grabbing his face and angling it better to look at his bruising cheek.

Steve had to try his best to not crack a smile at the obvious height difference between the two.

“So Peter,” Tony said while releasing his cheek, ” you want to tell us who is responsible for this?”

Peter looked between the two seniors who had both lifted their shoulders in an aggressive stance.

“Uh, nope. I seriously just fell guys. I’m fine.”

“Peter.”

“Just because I’m a few years younger doesn’t mean that I need you to take care of me like I’m a toddler or something.” Peter was glaring at them and had crossed his arms over his chest, a sign that usually meant they would get no more information out of him.

Steve looked over and made eye contact with Tony, who just shrugged. Steve sighed and held up his hands in surrender, “Fine, fine. You just fell.For the third time this week. And it’s just Wednesday.”

Peter huffed and turned away, “Whatever. I’m going to lunch.”

Tony and Steve waited a few seconds after Peter had walked away before slowly walking after him.

“I’m beginning to understand why people talk about raising teenagers the way they do.”

Tony patted Steve’s shoulder then dropped his hand down to grab Steve’s and interlocked their fingers, “Look on the bright side. If we can get through this once, then in a few years the second time should be a breeze.”


End file.
